tales_offandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of Berseria (Comic)
is a Japanese manga series by Aonagi Nobu. Plot Central to the setting is the Sacred Kingdom of Midgand, which stretches across multiple large islands and smaller archipelagos. It is large enough to have climate variations ranging between its northern and southern regions, with the northern regions recently experiencing stronger snowstorms as the world grows colder. The Kingdom continues to develop its shipbuilding capability, but due to harsh weather, seaborne trade must still travel well-known paths, which are constantly beset by pirates. Three years ago, a sickness known as Daemonblight befell the land. The sickness turns people into Daemons, and the world has fallen into an age of chaos. Even then, in a remote region of the Kingdom, the protagonist Velvet lived with her family in relative comfort. A night came when a red moon rose, and she was betrayed by Artorius, who was once her savior. She lost her family, while a mysterious power that consumed demons possessed her left arm. A measure of order returned to the world after Artorius founded the Abbey and the Exorcists. Artorius is hailed as the world's savior, but Velvet harbored only anger for him. Fan scanlations File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-1.png|Chapter 1 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-1.png|Chapter 2 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-1.png|Chapter 3 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-1.png|Chapter 4 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-1.png|Chapter 5 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-1.png|Chapter 6 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-1.png|Chapter 7 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-1.png|Chapter 8 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-1.png|Chapter 9 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-1.png|Chapter 10 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-1.png|Chapter 11 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-1.png|Chapter 12 Colorspreads File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-3.png|Chapter 1 Chapters Chapter 1 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-2.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-4.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-5.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-6.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-7.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-8.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-9.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-10.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-11.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-12.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-13.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-14.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-15.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-16.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-17.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-18.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-19.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-20.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-21.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-22.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-23.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-24.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-25.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-26.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-27.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-28.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-29.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-30.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-31.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-32.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-33.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-34.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-35.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-36.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-37.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-38.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-39.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-40.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-41.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-42.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-43.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-44.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-45.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-46.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-47.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-48.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-49.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-50.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-51.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-52.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-53.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-54.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-55.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-56.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-57.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-58.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._1_pic-59.png| Chapter 2 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-2.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-3.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-4.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-5.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-6.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-7.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-8.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-9.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-10.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-11.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-12.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-13.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-14.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-15.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-16.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-17.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-18.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-19.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-20.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-21.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-22.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-23.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-24.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-25.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-26.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-27.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-28.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-29.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-30.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-31.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-32.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-33.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-34.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-35.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-36.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._2_pic-37.png| Chapter 3 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-2.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-3.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-4.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-5.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-6.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-7.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-8.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-9.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-10.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-11.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-12.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-13.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-14.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-15.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-16.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-17.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-18.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-19.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-20.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-21.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-22.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-23.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-24.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-25.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-26.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-27.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._3_pic-28.png| Chapter 4 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-2.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-3.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-4.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-5.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-6.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-7.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-8.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-9.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-10.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-11.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-12.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-13.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-14.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-15.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-16.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-17.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-18.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-19.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-20.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-21.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-22.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-23.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._4_pic-24.png| Chapter 5 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-2.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-3.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-4.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-5.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-6.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-7.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-8.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-9.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-10.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-11.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-12.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-13.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-14.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-15.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-16.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-17.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-18.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-19.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-20.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-21.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-22.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-23.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-24.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-25.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-26.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-27.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-28.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._5_pic-29.png| Chapter 6 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-2.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-3.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-4.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-5.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-6.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-7.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-8.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-9.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-10.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-11.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-12.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-13.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-14.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-15.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-16.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-17.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-18.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-19.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-20.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-21.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-22.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-23.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-24.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-25.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-26.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-27.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-28.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._6_pic-29.png| Chapter 7 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-2.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-3.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-4.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-5.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-6.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-7.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-8.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-9.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-10.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-11.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-12.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-13.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-14.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-15.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-16.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-17.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-18.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-19.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-20.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-21.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-22.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-23.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-24.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-25.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-26.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-27.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-28.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-29.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-30.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-31.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-32.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._7_pic-33.png| Chapter 8 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-2.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-3.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-4.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-5.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-6.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-7.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-8.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-9.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-10.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-11.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-12.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-13.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-14.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-15.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-16.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-17.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-18.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-19.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-20.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-21.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-22.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-23.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-24.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-25.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-26.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-27.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-28.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-29.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-30.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-31.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-32.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-33.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._8_pic-34.png| Chapter 9 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-2.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-3.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-4.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-5.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-6.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-7.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-8.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-9.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-10.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-11.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-12.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-13.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-14.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-15.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-16.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-17.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-18.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-19.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-20.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-21.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-22.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-23.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-24.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-25.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-26.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-27.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-28.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-29.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-30.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-31.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-32.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-33.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-34.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._9_pic-35.png| Chapter 10 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-2.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-3.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-4.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-5.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-6.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-7.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-8.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-9.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-10.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-11.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-12.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-13.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-14.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-15.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-16.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-17.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-18.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-19.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-20.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-21.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-22.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-23.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-24.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-25.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-26.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-27.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-28.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-29.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-30.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._10_pic-31.png| Chapter 11 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-2.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-3.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-4.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-5.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-6.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-7.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-8.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-9.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-10.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-11.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-12.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-13.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-14.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-15.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-16.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-17.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-18.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-19.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-20.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-21.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-22.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-23.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-24.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-25.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-26.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-27.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-28.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-29.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-30.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-31.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-32.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-33.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-34.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-35.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-36.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._11_pic-37.png| Chapter 12 File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-2.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-3.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-4.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-5.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-6.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-7.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-8.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-9.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-10.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-11.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-12.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-13.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-14.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-15.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-16.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-17.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-18.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-19.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-20.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-21.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-22.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-23.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-24.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-25.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-26.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-27.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-28.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-29.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-30.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-31.png| File:Tales_of_berseria_ch._12_pic-32.png| Trivia * ... Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Comic series